


Fulmine e fuoco verde

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Incest, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Buon San Valentino a tutti.Raccolta di flash-fic  e drabble Thorki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: Dio del tuono [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Thorki: «Fratello mio…».

Due re

Thor posò la corona sulla testa di Loki e gli girò intorno.

Il fratellastro ghignò, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Voglio vederti governare insieme a me. Ti voglio al mio fianco” disse il dio del tuono.

Loki posò le mani sui braccioli del trono dorato su cui era accomodato.

“Vuoi fare di me la tua regina?” domandò.

Thor gli sfilò il pugnale che teneva in tasca e negò col capo.

“Ti voglio come mio re. Saremo entrambi sovrani. Tu mi darai la saggezza ed io provvederò alla forza” rispose.

Loki gli rispose: “Sei meno sciocco di quanto credi, fratello”.

“Fratello mio…” sussurrò Thor. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Loki gli rispose.

< La dolcezza che hai imparato sulla Terra, la furbizia che hai imparato a dimostrare come gladiatore e la forza di un tempo.

Non potrei amare un connubio più perfetto di questo > pensò il dio dell’inganno. Si staccò dal più grande, riprendendo fiato.

“… Ti prego, rispondimi” sussurrò Thor.

Loki gli accarezzò il viso, sotto l’occhio coperto da una placca dorata.

“Accetto” gli disse.

Thor gli sorrise, grato.


	2. Il ricordo di un bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 23. Immaginare un bacio;

Il ricordo di un bacio

Thor chiuse gli occhi, mentre si posava una mano sul ventre rigonfio. Dalla stanza accanto provenivano le musichette di fortnite.

< Fratello, se mi vedessi adesso, ti vergogneresti di me.

Pensavo di poter finalmente fare il re, ma perdendoti ho capito che non ce la faccio se non mi guidi tu. Ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco > pensò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

_Thor chiuse gli occhi e baciò Jane._

_La giovane donna si piegò in avanti e ricambiò con foga, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo._

< Sono rimasto solo. Posso solo immaginare ciò che ho perso >.


	3. Passione tra giganti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Circus [Male ver./request]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLpsH1FskuY.  
> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Thor/Hulk (+ Loki): Loki si diverte a guardare Thor e Hulk combattersi, ma non si rende conto che i due stanno flirtando in modo strano.

Passione tra giganti

Loki socchiuse un occhio, facendo fremere le ciglia e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Accarezzò il serpente verde, dagli occhi rossi, che gli scivolava sulle gambe sottili.

Ascoltava le grida e le urla di Hulk e di Thor, intenti a darsi testate a vicenda.

Hulk raggiunse Thor con una spallata, facendolo cadere per terra, abbattendo l’ascia sul pavimento.

Thor rotolò di lato e si rialzò, raggiunse la mano di Hulk con un calcio, disarmandolo.

Afferrò le mani di Hulk con le proprie e, deformando il suo viso per lo sforzo, lo spinse.

Hulk scoppiò a ridere e lo sbatté contro il pavimento, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo.

Loki dimenò la mano e fece sparire il serpente con la magia.

< C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge. Il loro allenamento non è quello di sempre > rifletté.

Thor e Hulk si presero a testate, strofinando le loro fronti.

Loki notò che il fratello respirava affannosamente, il viso arrossato. Il ghigno di Hulk andava ad allargarsi, mentre la sua testata riusciva a premere con più forza contro quella dell’altro.

< Sembra quasi… un flirt? Sì, è una qualche sorta di corteggiamento >. Si massaggiò il mento. < Qualcosa da giganti.

Oh, è così brutale e sensuale >. Avvertì una forte eccitazione risalire dal suo bassoventre.

“Tutto questo è così interessante” bisbigliò.


	4. Vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: Prompt di scorta  
> Prompt: W9) Like an Angel, Rise Against  
> Fandom: MCU Couple: Thorki  
> Post-Loki death.  
> Link melodia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfeHzVBnEyI  
> Link traduzione: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Rise-Against_20313/traduzione-Like-the-Angel-1964526

Vuoto

_Un orologio che ticchetta in una casa vuota_

Thor infilò le mani nelle larghe tasche della felpa che indossava, aveva il viso nascosto dal cappuccio.

< Morto… Questa volta è morto davvero… Lo sento. Ho sofferto anche le altre volte, è vero, ma… Ora c’è un vuoto >. La testa gli doleva e il ticchettio dell’orologio gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, fino a fargliele fischiare. < … Ho sempre pensato che fosse come un angelo, col suo sorriso riportava il sole. Poi l’oscurità l’aveva oscurato con nuvole di follia. Ero riuscito finalmente a spazzarle via >.

Gli mancava l’aria e vedeva sfocato il movimento che fissava maniacalmente.

“Loki” esalò.

[100].


	5. Dolori esistenziali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Dei petali che cadono a terra.  
> Note: implied-mpreg; H/C.  
> Ispirato a: morning Light BY tiffanymarsou; https://www.deviantart.com/tiffanymarsou/art/morning-Light-839456560.

Dolori esistenziali

Thor mugolò, svegliandosi. Ferito dalla luce che filtrava nella camera da letto dorata alla grande porta-finestra.

Loki, in piedi, aveva tirato la tenda.

Thor si leccò le labbra, guardandolo.

"Già sveglio? "chiese.

Loki scrollò le spalle, il suo corpo ignudo era smagrito e si vedevano le costole.

Rispose: “Non riuscivo a dormire”.

Thor si affacciò e guardò i due neonati che dormivano in una culla ai piedi del letto.

“Dovresti riposare le poche volte in cui questi ‘fulminelli’ ce lo permettono” gli consigliò.

“Sono lo zimbello di Asgard” esalò Loki. Le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide.

Thor si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò da dietro. I lunghi capelli di Loki gli arrivavano fino alle spalle.

Il dio del tuono domandò: “Qualcuno ti ha mancato di rispetto?”.

In un vaso, vicino ad una finestrella più piccola con ancora le tende tirate, stava un giglio bianco che stava sfiorendo.

“Andiamo, fratello… Quale Asgardiano ha mai partorito?” domandò con tono acido.

Thor gli accarezzò il ventre.

“Nessun uomo su questa sterile terra ha mai potuto gioire dell’esser diventato madre.

Ancora una volta sei speciale” sussurrò.

Loki si voltò.

“Ai tuoi occhi lo sono sempre” borbottò.

< Possibile riesca sempre a confortarmi? >.

Thor gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

Alcuni petali caddero dal giglio per terra.

“… E lo sarai sempre” sussurrò Thor.


End file.
